


Feeding time

by NYWCgirl



Series: The real vampire [1]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3468953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story was written for Promptfest IX. The prompt was a photo prompt #36:</p>
    </blockquote>





	Feeding time

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for Promptfest IX. The prompt was a photo prompt #36:

“Yeah? This is Burke”

“ _Caffrey's anklet activated_.” Jones says. “ _Is he with you_?”

“No. I'm coming.” Peter quickly makes his way down the stairs.

“El,I've got to go.”

“ _Neal's outside his radius, agent Burke, are you still there_?”

When Peter is halfway down the stairs, he sees Neal and El sitting on his couch in the livingroom, looking at something that looks like the forgery they are investigating.

“Caffrey is with me.”

“ _Are you sure?”_

“Yeah, yeah.” He disconnects the call.

“Good morning, honey.” El smiles at him.

“Peter.”

“You're on my couch.” Peter says annoyed.

“Yeah, I came to talk to you. And, uh, frankly Peter, I have to say I'm surprised you have such an amazing wife.”

“Yeah, I like her. Get off my couch.”

“Honey, we're just chatting.”

“Chatting? How did you get here?”

“Cab.”

“You activated your tracker. You're in my house on my couch with my wife.

”“Oh, hey, Satchmo.” Neal starts petting Satchmo, who is whining at him.

“Now you're petting my dog.”

“Did you really put Elizabeth under surveillance before you asked her out? Peter, I underestimated you.” Neal enjoys the embarrassed look on Peter´s face.

“You told him?”

“He said he wanted to make sure that I wasn't seeing anybody else. Honey, I think it's cute.”

“I think it's adorable.”

“I'm putting you back in prison.” Peter takes his telephone out of his pocket and starts dialing.

“Come on hon, let him stay for coffee, there is nothing wrong with that, you have plenty of time to get to the office.” El stands up to get some more coffee.The moment El is out of sight, Peter whispers urgently “Neal, you have to go, now!”

“Your wife just offered me coffee, it would be impolite.” Neal looks a bit taken aback with the urgency in Peter´s voice. Before Peter can say anything else, El returns from the kitchen with three steaming mugs. She places two in front of Peter and herself and the last one, she hands to Neal. Neal thinks it is a bit strange that El and Peter are looking at him without saying anything, so he opens the conversation.

“I know who the Dutchman is.”

Peter hangs up the phone and shrugs at Neal.

“He´s an art restorer. One of the… best… in t´ wrld…” Neal starts slurring his words and Peter can see that the sedative El used is taking effect. Neal looks alarmed at Peter, and reaches out like he wants help to get up. But Peter ignores his plea and looks into his mug, while El inches closer to Neal. Neal tries to get up but isn´t able to, the sedative working very quickly now.

“What did you give him, El?” Peter looks hurt when he looks up at his wife.

“Just one of my potions, nothing he won´t recover from fairly quickly. I don´t want to hurt him, you know that, don´t you, hon?”

“I know you don´t want to hurt him, hon, but sometimes, you get too eager, you know that.”

“Don´t talk to me in that manner, HON!” Before Peter can react; El is standing next to him, slowly caressing his face. Peter gasps, even after more than a decade of marriage, he still isn´t used to El´s powers.

“Honey, you can´t have him, he is my CI. What am I supposed to tell Hughes?”

“Tell him whatever you want, I want Neal. But I don´t want to get you into trouble, so I will make sure he is able to work.” She smiles while bending over and pressing a hot kiss on her husband´s mouth. Neal is still on the couch, his head lolling a bit, he isn´t unconscious, but he´s also not completely with them. El walks over to him and picks Neal up and carries him to their bedroom. Peter doesn´t move, he knows better than to follow El if she is one of her moods.

*  *  *

_N_ _eal´s POV_

Neal accepts the coffee from El while talking to Peter, still a bit weary from the urgency in which Peter told him to get out of his house.

“I know who the Dutchman is.” He is sure that Peter can´t throw him back in jail with this information. When he wants to explain who Curtis Hagen is, he feels a bit lightheaded and out of it. Suddenly he realizes that he is slurring his words and it is then that he realizes that he is dozed with something. He looks at Peter for help, only to realize that peter is looking at his coffee mug and is not inclined to help him out of this situation. He feels El creeping closer to him, still pleading with his eyes to Peter, but for some reason, he doesn´t looses consciousness. He hears the couple fight over him, like he is an object instead of a human being and he is still not sure what is going on. But suddenly he feels that he is picked up and carried away, only to realize it is El who is doing the carrying. Damn, he never realized she was this strong. She takes him to her and Peter´s bedroom and gently puts him down. Neal is getting a bit more lightheaded, probably form the stuff she gave him or the movement.He feels the mattress dip when El comes and sits next to him. He tries to open his eyes and after a few tries, he manages to open them. El is curiously watching him.

“Please, no.” is all he can manage, when El gently tilts his head a bit back and pulling the turtleneck down, exposing his neck. All Neal can think about is, is why Peter isn´t helping him. He can hear Peter moving around downstairs. Why is he allowing El to molest him? Neal gazes back at El, realizing that something´s changed and when he looks more closely, he sees El´s fangs growing. He tries to get away from her, but his movements are uncoordinated and clumsy and she quickly bends over him, exposing her teeth.

“I´ll be gentle, don´t worry.” He hears her whisper in his ear, just before he feels her fangs tearing through the skin of his neck. He feels the blood bubbling up and to his horror he realizes that El is lapping up his blood, before she bites down again and starts sucking. He is now rapidly getting woozy and the world whites out around him, before everything turns black.

* * *

El startles when she feels a hand on her shoulder.

“Hon, that´s enough.”

It´s Peter and he is right, as always, she isn´t able to contain herself if she is in one of her moods and would have fed too long if he hadn´t intervened. She lets go of Neal and her teeth retract immediately. Peter walks to the bathroom and gets some washcloths to clean both his wife and CI. Neal looks a bit pale, but he is breathing strong, so Peter is not too concerned. El however looks radiant, almost glowing, she is gorgeous, she always is after she´s fed on living blood. Normally she feeds of blood that she buys from the blood bank, but it is not the same as from a living individual.And ever since she saw a picture of Neal in one of Peter´s case files, she has been bugging Peter to bring Neal with him to their home, but Peter had always declined, and then Neal went into prison and he was safe from El. But now that he was out... Peter had tried to discourage Neal in becoming his CI, but Neal had looked so desperate. This way he had hoped to keep Neal safe from El, but now that he had come to their home voluntarily…When El hadn´t come down in the space of time he was willing to give her, Peter made his way up the stairs. When he entered their bedroom, he saw that El was still feeding, which was too long. He could see Neal´s pale face and he had obviously lost consciousness, so he gently put his hand on El´s shoulder to make her aware of his presence.

*  *  *

When Peter comes back down into the kitchen, El is watching him.

“You don´t approve.” she simple states.

“No, I don´t. I told you before, I need to keep this professional.” Peter sighs will taking a mug out of the cupboard and filling it. “What do you want me to do, I can´t take him to work like that.”

“I´m sorry. But Peter, I was right. He is the best I have tasted in a long time.” El smiles at the memory and slowly licks her fangs.

“I know hon, and you know I won´t deny you gourmet food in general, but in this case? What am I going to tell him?”

“He won´t remember. Just tell him he fainted. I will bring him back downstairs on the couch, and then you take care of him. But hon… I want him back.” Her eyes twinkle in a dangerous way, Peter knows not to ignore. El carries Neal back down stairs and like she predicted, within fifteen minutes, Neal starts to rouse. He slowly opens his eyes and blinks in confusion.

“What happened?” he asks El, who is sitting next to him on the couch.

“Oh, sweetie, you got us worried. You fainted; does that happen a lot to you?”

“Fainted?” Neal looks at Peter, who nods his head.

“Did you have breakfast this morning, before coming over?” Peter asks him, and he can see Neal thinking about it.

“No, I guess not, I was too excited to tell you who the Dutchman is. “ Neal tries to sit up straighter and he manages, so Peter is probably right. El gets up and goes to the kitchen, presumable to get Neal something to eat.

“Can you make it to the table? El will get you some breakfast.” Peter takes Neal arm and gingerly pulls him to his feet, where he wavers a bit, before stabilizing.They make it to the table and El sets a plate of pancakes before him.

“Syrup, sugar or jam?”

“Syrup, please and some butter, but I´m not that hungry.” Neal still looks a bit pale.

“Nonsense, you must eat and keep up your strength.” El says with a smile.While Neal eats and drinks some orange juice, the color returns to his face and Peter is glad to see that Neal is OK. They leave for work when Neal feels a bit better and they close the Dutchman case within a week.

* * *

Peter tries not to get to close to Neal and tries to keep him away from his home, but Neal is drawn to El like a moth to a flame. The more she drinks from him, the stronger their connection becomes and before Peter realizes, Neal is summoned by El without him knowing. Neal is still ignorant to the fact that he is used as a sort of take out. Only this take out comes willingly when called for. Peter and Neal are on a stake out in the van, when Peter notices that Neal is fiddly and restless, not that this is unusual for Neal in the van, but now it is noticeable, even to Jones.

“What´s the matter, Neal? Planning a hot date?” Jones jokes.

Neal looks towards Jones with a disturbed look.

“No, why would you ask?”

“I don´t know, you are restless.” Jones says, looking towards Peter for acknowledgment.

Peter doesn´t say anything, he can guess what is going on. El is calling to Neal. He gets his phone out and sends her a message that they are on a stake out and to let Neal alone. After a while, Neal calms down and they finish their shift without laying eyes on their suspects.

* * *

A couple of weeks later…

Peter´s telephone rings and he answers it.

 _“This is the US Marshall´s office. Tracking anklet 9305A, Neal Caffrey has been cut. Officers are dispatched to the last know location_.”

“Thank you, we will also come to the location. Can you please send it to my phone? Thanks.” Peter disconnects the phone and sighs. Peter picks his phone up again and calls Jones. “Jones, can you please have a look at the location I´m sending you. Neal´s cut his anklet. I´m also on my way, but it will take me some time to get there.”Peter puts away his phone and looks at El with sad eyes.“This is not what we agreed, El. You would leave him alone. What did you do to him?”

“Hon, he was too good to pass. I want to keep him. No harm will come to him.”

“Where is he, El?”

“He´s in the basement. They won´t find him. He´s mine Peter, he wants to stay with me, he told me himself.”

“You know he´s not capable of making decisions, once you drank from him. We humans can´t, you know that.”

“I´m done talking about the subject. He´s mine and he will stay with me.” El turns away towards the kitchen, and a couple of minutes later, Peter can hear her preparing diner. He tries not to think about Neal, who is alone in the basement….

To be continued…

 

 


End file.
